The Night before Christmas
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: Maybe getting sick on Christmas Eve isn't such a bad idea...


**Deck the halls with boughs of Auslly fa la la la la la la la la! Hello my beautiful readers! This is my Auslly Christmas one-shot! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I was sitting on my window bed in my room looking out. I could hear the carolers voices from down below, singing Deck the Halls.

I felt the warmth spread to my fingers from the cup of steamy hot chocolate in my hands, the aroma of whip cream and chocolate making the perfect combination.

I sighed, fogging up the window. I wished I was out there, with Trish complaining how Miami isn't supposed to get cold, watching them light up the Christmas tree in the park.

But I had gotten sick the week before. I was helping the orphanage with Christmas presents and when I got home, I realized I had forgotten my keys.

So now here I was, sitting at home on Christmas Eve. I was alone to top it off, my parents had to go to a party.

I felt a buzz and then heard a certain ringtone. I smiled picking up my phone that I had decorated with reindeer antlers to get in the spirit.

I raised it up to my ear and said a nasal hello before hearing the cheerful voice answer on the other end.

"Hey Ally!" I smiled hearing the blondes voice on the other end.

"Your still sick huh?" He said, with the same light tilt in his voice.

"As a dog." I replied, pulling away so I could blow my nose into a soft tissue.

"Come open the front door. I have a suprise for you." He said mischieviously.

"Austin, your making me get up? The door is all the way down stairs." I whined.

I could literally see him roll his eyes. "Please?" He begged.

I huffed, but pushed myself up and walked slowly down the steps. I opened the front door and felt a icy wind blow and scatter my night gown.

I shivered, seeing the blonde in the doorway with a big brown paper bag in his hands. His cheeks were rosy, and he looked like Rudolph with a dot of red on the tip of his nose.

He had a black marshmallow jacket wrapped around him with blue jeans trailing down his legs. His feet were tucked inside his old black converse and his breath was making fog in front of him.

He stepped in pushing the door shut to block out the cold.

"I thought Miami wasn't supposed to get cold?" he said sarcasticaly pulling off his no fingertip gloves. He shrugged off his jacket throwing it on the rack.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Austin, may I ask why you are here?" I said my voice coming out raspy, making me cough.

"Because Ally-gator is sick and she needs to feel better before Christmas tomorrow." He said, plopping his arm on my shoulder making me sway a bit.

"There is no way I'm going toget better by tomorrow." I said as he lead me into the kitchen.

He smirked. "Oh but there is. Because Dr. Austin is here." he said plopping the big brown bag on the island.

"I'm scared." I said my eyes widening as he pulled out vegetables and food.

He put his hand on his chest and acted hurt. "You don't trust me to cook for you?" he said looking at me.

I shook my head. "No. No I do not." He glared at me walking around the island and pushing me into the living room to sit on the couch.

He walked over to the TV as I hoisted my legs up and folded them underneath me.

He slipped a DVD case out of his pocket. I caught a glimpse of it and gasped. It was one of my favorites. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York.

He turned to me and smiled. "Stay here while I go fix your soup, OK?"

I nodded reluctantly, knowing I wasn't going to get out of this.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was half way through the movie and I could still hear pans and and sizzling coming from the kitchen.

"Everything okay in there?" I yelled over the racket. He peeked around the doorway and looked at me. "Almost done." he said.

"You said that 30 minutes ago. How long does it take to make soup?" I said to him pointedly.

He rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen. I layed back on the couch wrapping the blanket tightly around my shoulders. I watched the TV as Kevin got scared of the lady who lived in the park.

I saw a head of blonde come around the corner. I looked over at him as he set a tray down in front of me. My mouth watered just looking at it.

There was a bowl of soup with all kinds of vegetables and noodles swimming around inside with a crispy grilled cheese sitting on the side. There was a steamy cup of eggnog on the corner of the tray.

I looked at him as he smiled triumphantly. He gestured to the bowl. "Try it."

I picked up the spoon and dipped it in, scooping up pasta and vegetables in some broth. I brought it to my lips and pushed it into my mouth.

Flavors exploded in my mouth as I chewed on the carrots and the pasta. The broth had a spicy tint to it, but not so much that it would burn, just enough to warm me.

I moaned tasting all the flavors in my mouth. He plopped down next to me putting a pillow behind my back. I smiled at him thankfully.

I finished my soup and reached for my grilled cheese. As the gooey cheese filled my mouth he spoke.

"Mission Accomplished?" He said looking at me as I devoured the sandwhich.

"MmmHmm." I mumbled the last bite of the sandwhich entering my mouth.

I rubbed my stomach and layed back. "You never told me you could cook like that Moon."

"You never asked." He said looking straight at the TV. I punched him in the arm and he winced.

I felt a breeze come in and fly past my arms. I shivered hugging myself to keep warm. I felt strong arms wrap a fuzy blanket around me and pull me under their arm.

I snuggled up to him, feeling the soft material of his sweater rub against my cheek.

He leaned down and put his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes feeling his warmth wrap around me better than the blanket.

I felt his head lean up so I looked up at him.

"You know even with a red nose you look pretty cute." he whispered making me blush.

"Your not to bad yourself." I whispered looking at his dark brown eyes.

He started to lean down but I stopped him, putting my hand on his chest.

"I'm sick remember?" I whispered looking at his full pink lips.

"Your so cute I'm going to have to overlook that minor detail." he said leaning in again, this time, I let him.

He locked his lips with mine in a soft warm kiss. I leaned my head back, granting him permission for it to deepen.

I felt his teeth graze my bottom lip as I tangled my hand into the blonde hairs by his neck.

He pulled back and kissed me on the forehead. I looked at him and whispered,

"Merry Christmas Austin."

He smiled before pressing his mouth to mine again as I felt him whisper against my lips.

"Merry Christmas Ally."

* * *

**Review please! And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
